Gllang
"The Meganites, mechanical humans who will one day go where we cannot. No matter what we do, humanity will not survive to the next millennium. That is why these great machines were built. They will carry the memory of humanity beyond the stars!" - Dr. Hourai "That is Gllang the Castlekeep. Its armor is impenetrable, and its firepower is second to none! Though it may be slow, its punches can flatten even the toughest enemies!" - Dr. Herman Wiltz, boasting about Gllang's tankiness Gllang, the amphibious Meganite, is shorter than the other two, but its armor is considerably thicker to deal with the pressure on the ocean floor. Its main weapons consist of heavy ordinance, such as missiles, rapid cannons, and beam cannons. It is able to transform into a tank-like "Fortress" mode. History Gllang was the second Meganite built by the Foundation, though Dr. Hourai himself did not have as much involvement in its creation as he did with Vavel. When Yui Tsukioka finished her training, it was assigned to her. For some reason, however, she did not pilot it for very long. Gllang currently resides in the Meganites' hangar, waiting for one of the Tsukioka siblings to take it into battle again. Technology Alchemic Drive - The Alchemic Drive is an engine that converts a rare mineral called georite into useable energy. It is known for being able to last for very long periods of time on only a small amount of the mineral, but not much else has been observed. Transformation - Transformation is nothing new to the mecha world, especially for super robots, and as far as transformation sequences go, Gllang's is exceptionally simple. It's mostly here for completion's sake. However, it must be noted that in Fortress mode, Gllang is surprisingly mobile. Controller - Gllang's controller resembles a modified Dual Shock 2, a controller for an antique game system called the Playstation 2. It is completely wireless, and its effective range is enough to cover the entire city of Senjo. However, its effectiveness suffers considerably when there is any sort of jamming device in the area, forcing the pilot to stay within thirty meters of Gllang's location, a "safe zone" that will allow them to keep control over Gllang no matter how strong the jamming is. Weapons Systems 50mm Rapid Cannon - A pair of rapid fire 50mm cannons concealed behind panels in Gllang's chest. Proton Beam - A pair of proton beam cannons mounted on Gllang's waist that, when not in use, are stored on its posterior. A rear guard, you might say. Hand to Hand - Though Gllang is much slower than the other Meganites, its punches are the hardest hitting. That is, when they actually do hit. Gaia Axe - The proton beam cannons can be detached from Gllang's waist to serve as hand axes for melee combat. Detonator - Gllang's left hand retracts into the forearm and is replaced with a mortar cannon that launches many small explosives at the enemy. Storm Hammer - Gllang's right hand retracts into the forearm and is replaced with a cylindrical mace. With the press of a button, the weapon can become a flail, with a standard metal chain connecting the head to the arm. Shoulder Missile - Gllang's shoulders have missile launchers mounted on them, which can fire several missiles in quick succession. Leg Missile - Gllang also has a pair of missile launchers on its legs, which fire larger and more powerful missiles. Gaia Buster - A pair of large beam cannons on Gllang's back, which move up to its shoulders when in use. Sanctifier - Gllang's arms transform into large hammers, which it can use to crush the armor of any enemy with ease. Significant Errata Although Dr. Hourai, the head of the Meganite design team, claims to have created the Meganites purely for the exploration of space and areas inhospitable to humans, just before his death he revealed that the real reason for their construction was to fight the Volgara, a race of alien machines bent on killing off mankind, whose arrival he had predicted several years ago. Though Dr. Hourai came up with the plans for all of the Meganites, and is thus credited for their design, he had minimal involvement in the development of Gllang and Laguiolle beyond installing the Sanctifier and Desecrator weapon systems. Category:Mech